Knights of justice epsiode
' Epsiode 1. Star city-Angel bow-ah star city home of the best labs.???-Help OH GOD HELP ME OH SH*T SOMBODY FUC*ING HELP ME F***,F***,F***.narrator-Angel bow rush to the scene and stops the news man from getting beat up cops for bad mouthing them. Angel bow-you alright newsman-i will live thanks.???-''' Who the hell are you. Angel bow- IM ANGEL BOW AND YOU ARE GREEN ARROW :DDDDD Green arrow- im taken what are you doing on my turf. Angel bow-I work here. Green arrow- i got the hero stuff you do your on shit. Angel bow- no F*** out of here i protect people where im needed.Narrator- a fight broke out AB-(angel bow) And GA(green arrow). AB shot 4 arrows per sec leaving ga no time to react move in get shot down by arrows and snap ab arrow in half and a hand to hand combat began ga punch,jab,trip,kick,arrow to Ab. Ab fell took out her cross bow and launch it on him she was so fast with her hands. how you ask from Jerking the meat. Ga had a battle with the 2 bows. Ab took out her hidden arrow shotters it was like spider-man but it shot arrows Ga was knock out cold and let Ab fight in her city.' '''Epsiode 2' 'gotham city-Dark crusader-Joker you and me both know that i will kill you. Joker- well ur not as fun as bats still at least you got the balls to kill. Dark crusader-DON'T TEST ME you think this fun maybe i should not kill you. Maybe i should beat you up every time i have a good mission or fail a mission maybe when im mad. Joker really where the hell is harly -_- im bored out of my mind.'Dark crusader- mayber i should fix that. Narrator- Dark began to stab joker and burn him also beat him with his staff. Joker laugh and laugh. which made dark even more angery. Dark was punch by batman. Dark crusader- well your the great batman i execpted more but what the hell.(message)-blind hawk find out who is the bat. Blind hawk- roger. Batman- i think it's time you let him go to prison Dark crusader- why. Batman-because your going to be just like red hood. Dark crusader- Your not helping the city your just leting them kill go to jail escape kill again YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING IN THIS CITY -__-. Batman- talk to the cops on defense about the jail not my fault. Dark crusader- -_-. *shots joker* Batman-NO!!!!!!!!. Dark crusader- it's ok bruce wayne yeah i got your identy :).Batman- ....how. Dark crusader- thats my little secret hahaahahahaahahahah.5 hours later-harly- *gasp* don't worry mister j the pit ra al gul use will bring you back sniff sniff. Epsiode 3 '''Mount knight-Blind hawk-i heard ultra girl from the justice league left. Dark crusader-she's strong but i don't want her.Angel girl- um she uh she is attacking '''Metropolis. Dark crusader- of course team whe are out to metropolis.Superman- loture Please calm down -_-. Ultra girl- YOU IM GOING TO CRUSH YOU I JOIN THIS LEAGUE BECASUE OF YOU AND YOU LIKE A HUMAN!!!!!!!!!. Superman- i don't see the problem hehe. Ultra girl- we have more in comman maybe if i kill the her you will like me. Superman-that makes no sense (geez never let a girl into a private life -_-)Angel bow- Hey ultra calm the hell down. Superman-who the hell are you 3. Dark crusader-were the knights of justice. Superman- -________-.dark crusader- team attack. Narrator- Dark hit ultra with the sword, the sword broke into piece. superman attack her with all his might which hurt her a little ultra girl return the favor and punch him all the way to the watch tower.angel bow was knock out and blind hawk was near death. Dark crusader ask her why is she doing this. she replys love hurts.Dark crusader- im flatter but im not intrested .Ultra girl- not in you in superman. Dark crusader- well people with strange power go out with humans i mean wonder women and batman. Ultra girl- oh. Blind hawk-also starfire and nightwing,red hood,arsenal.animal men 1 and captain comat. Dark crusader- whats with you and these starfire jokes Ultra girl you will get over it if you spend time with different people. Ultra girl- Hmmm sure i will join. Dark crusader- oh thank god oh i mean ok. Ultra girl- you really wanted me to join -_-. Dark crusader- well yeah i mean if you didnt the world is over O_O. Epsiode 4.Ultragirl- dark are you scare of me-dark knight-of course im scare of you -__- you almost killed superman i what the fu-angel bow-blind hawk is in a coma-dark knight-thats why im scare of you. Category:Series